se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relaciones Estados Unidos-Turquía/Estados Unidos
Presidentes estadounidenses con presidentes turcos Donald Trump= Donald Trump Donald Trump - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| Los presidentes Recep Tayyip Erdogan y Donald Trump (Reuters) |-| Barack Obama= Barack Obama Abdullah Gül - Barack Obama.jpg| US President Barack Obama (L) is greeted by his Turkish counterpart Abdullah Gul during a welcoming ceremony at Cankaya Palace in Ankara Photo: AFP Barack Obama - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| 奥巴马和埃尔多安在G20峰会上举行双边会晤. AAK/K. Ozer |-| George W. Bush= George W. Bush Ahmet Necdet Sezer - George W. Bush.jpg| U.S. President George W. Bush, right, and Turkish President Ahmet Necdet Sezer review the military honor guard in Ankara. AP Abdullah Gül - George W. Bush.jpg| President George W Bush welcomes President Abdullah Gul to the White House Tuesday, Jan. 8, 2008, as they meet with the press during a photo opportunity. Said the President, "Turkey is a strategic partner of the United States. Relations between the United States and Turkey are important for our country. And we have worked hard to make them strong..." White House photo by Eric Draper George W. Bush - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| President George W. Bush welcomes Prime Minister Recep Tayyip Erdogan of Turkey, to the White House Friday, Nov. 14, 2008, for dinner marking the opening of the Summit on Financial Markets and World Economy White House photo by Chris Greenberg |-| Bill Clinton= Bill Clinton Bill Clinton - Süleyman Demirel.jpg| Turkish President Demirel shakes hands with U.S. President Clinton after their remarks during the arrival ceremony at Çankaya Presidential Palace, Ankara, Turkey. White House Photographer William Vasta Ahmet Necdet Sezer - Bill Clinton.jpg| Clinton se reunió con Sezer. AA Abdullah Gül - Bill Clinton.jpg| Gül, Clinton'ı Tarabya Huber Köşkü'nde ağırladı Bill Clinton - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| Erdogan meets Bill Clinton. AK PARTi |-| George H. W. Bush= George H. W. Bush George H. W. Bush - Turgut Özal.jpg| President George H. W. Bush and President Turgut Özal take a cruise on the Bosphorus (July 21, 1991). Photo courtesy of the George Bush Presidential Library. George H. W. Bush - Süleyman Demirel.jpg| President George H. W. Bush and Prime Minister Süleyman Demirel in front of the White House (February 1992). Photo courtesy of Corbis. |-| Ronald Reagan= Ronald Reagan Kenan Evren - Ronald Reagan.jpg| 1988 file photo of Turkish President Kenan Evren with US President Ronald Reagan. Image: AP Photo/Ron Edmonds/PA File Ronald Reagan - Turgut Özal.jpg| President Ronald Reagan greets Prime Minister Turgut Özal in the oval office (April 2, 1985). Photo courtesy of the Ronald Reagan Presidential Library. |-| Jimmy Carter= Jimmy Carter Jimmy Carter - Süleyman Demirel.jpg| Greek Prime mInister Constantine Karamanlis, Turkish Prime Minister Suleyman Demirel, and Belgian Prime Minister Leo Tindemans and Belgian leaders, at a bi-lateral meeting with US President Jimmy Carter. Statements from Carter and Turkish Prime Minister Suleyman Demirel. AP |-| Richard Nixon= Richard Nixon Celal Bayar - Richard Nixon.jpg| El presidente Celal Bayar de Turquía recibe una ovación de pie después de su discurso ante una sesión conjunta del Congreso. Detrás de él están el Vicepresidente Nixon y el Presidente de la Cámara Sam Rayburn (1954). Foto cortesía de los Archivos Nacionales de los Estados Unidos. Foto: Archivos Nacionales de los Estados Unidos Fuentes Categoría:Estados Unidos-Turquía